


Nightmares

by MissLouder



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouder/pseuds/MissLouder
Summary: Taichi can't sleep. Drabble.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: delirific

[ **T** aichi x  **Y** amato]

_Nightmares_

.

.

I woke up suddenly in the gloom of the bedroom, soaked in cold sweat and a moan dying in my lips. The gloom absorbed everything, so getting used to it took several minutes. I sighed, tired.

I tilted my head and found Yamato’s body, lying beside me with eyes subtly open. He had dark circles that stained his pale skin, and his eyes showed concern. He raised his hand and, in the darkness, I felt his fingers brush my face.

“Again?”, Yamato  murmured.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

“You were talking. In dreams”, he said.

That meant he had woken up.

“I’m sorry”, I apologized.

Yamato calmly shook his head and laid his head on my shoulder. His weight was light, but I was consoled by the anchor that made his presence. The smell of cinnamon that comes from it, restores me.

“Sleep another bit”, Yamato whispered. “An hour and a half is still for the alarm to sound.”

I turned in bed, closing my eyes and pretended to fall asleep. When I opened them a few  minutes later, I let out a long sigh. The dream was fleeing my reach.

Behind me, Yamato sighed as well and I cocked my head to meet the enchanted blue gaze that remained awake.  
“What?”, I asked, annoyed.

Since my episodes began with nightmares, Yamato had chosen to force me to stay with him despite my complaints. We were both exhausted, but none said it out loud.

In spite of my delaying tone, Yamato leaned over me and kissed me on the lips without hurry, sweeping my mind those seconds leaving me the taste of coffee.

“I’m not sleepy either,” he insinuated, climbing onto my back, hiding his face behind my collarbone. He slid his hands under my shirt, brushing my pectorals with his sweet fingers.

A smile formed my lips, and I turned to roll on the bed. Missing an hour for the alarm to announce the beginning of the day; I undressed Yamato as a simple art and I lost myself in the sin of his body.

“Maybe this will make us sleep,” I said, mischievous.

“We’ll not be so lucky”

He smiled at me, and kissed me back.


End file.
